1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication system and a communication method for controlling a timing at which a base station device transmits a synchronization signal to a terminal device.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, a synchronization signal is transmitted/received between a terminal device and a base station device which are communicably connected to each other by radio, and, by using the synchronization signal, synchronization of a signal is achieved between the terminal device and the base station device. Further, the synchronization signal is also used when a plurality of base station devices are controlled so as not to transmit data at the same timing thereamong to terminal devices accommodated by the respective own devices. Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology of performing control so as not to transmit a synchronization signal at the same time as when another base station device transmits a synchronization signal. Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses a technology of setting information in a base station device in advance so that base station devices do not transmit synchronization signals at the same time.